Inhale fire, Exhale desire, Time is dire
by rynosaur1
Summary: Set after the anime. All originals are adults their kids are in this story. OC's everywhere. A young teen slowly finds sadness and happiness along with finding out who he is. Please read any tell me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell did i manage to end up in this city?" the young man said staring at the streets below him. Death city was a very strange place and what made it even stranger is how he had been convinced to come here. A tall man with three white lines in his hair approached him one day after he had gotten into a fight with some bullies from the college close to his middle school. His middle school was fairly small and everyone knew each other and looked out for one another, well except for him everyone knew of him and stayed away even when he had stopped fights or protected someone he would just walk away with out saying a word. The group of 7 men were harassing 3 middle school girls just a block away from the abandoned building he slept in. "Please we just want to go home let us go." The girl in front pleaded on the verge of tears. "Now now now are you trying to guilt me little girly?" the man closest to the girls said grabbing her face harshly. "Let go." The voice was low almost a whisper only loud enough for one of the men in the back to hear. He turned around as a fist connected to his cheek forcing him to crumple into an unconsious pile. The noise caused the rest of the group to turn except the leader he simply waved a hand back saying "Guys come on handle it im busy here." The remaining 5 quickly surrounded the lone boy who shook violently as if he was freezing. "I said let go." the boy said again only louder stepping forward some light caught his face. One of the men in the group shouted "Uh BOSS this is him the kid that put my brother and his friends in the hospital i think we should do what he says." The leader let the girls face go "Stay here girly because if you run you will hurt my feelings" he said as he turned pulling a knife from his pocket "So this is the famous nameless?" He said using the nickname everyone had given him because he didnt have a name and his reputation for quickly decimating any would be opponents made him well known. With a laugh the man lunged at the boy thrusting the knife forward. The boy caught the blade in his hand causing blood to drip from it but he didnt act as if it hurt he simply laughed quietly to himself "hahaha so you managed to draw some blood?" he said as his eyes met the leaders his blood instantly ran from his face "I-i-it-ts t-t-tr-rue he mon-n-nster-r-r." was all the leader managed to say right before he passed out. No one had seen it but the boy had uppercutted the leader 3 times in the blink of an eye. He then knocked the remaining 5 out effortlessly, he turned to the girls and smiled before walking away. He was sitting on the dirty floor holding his stomach he was hungry he hadn't eaten in days, he had no real home, no money, no parents and no friends to help him out and he refused to steal anything. The last time he ate was because he had stopped someone who had stolen some food from a baker and ran his way he threw a combination of 4 lightning fast punches in a second as the man passed his. He took two more steps before slumping to the ground not knowing where to hold the broken nose, fractured jaw or bruised ribs. The boy picked up the bag of breads and walked back to the baker and setting it on the counter without a word and started to walk away, before he could reach the door he was stopped by an older woman who handed him a loaf of bread and a cookie with a warm smile. He sat back with a sigh the memory of food made his stomach hurt worse as he somehow managed to drift to sleep. He was awoken by a crazed laughter followed by the sound of a gun being cocked, he jumped up and threw a punch into the darkness which connected with the barrel of a pistol. "Owie kid he hits hard that really hurt." the voice pouted sounding like it came from nowhere but everywhere at once. "Sorry patty but i had to see how he would react." the strong male voice that held the weapon said stepping into the dim light with a pistol in each hand. "Hey there kiddo how are you?" another female voice said sounding more mature than the other girls voice but in the same way everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The boy didnt move from his spot except to put his hand back to his side. The two pistols started to glow then turned into two women, one was short and hyper the other tall and more composed, they stood on either side of the man. The short one stuck her hand out "Hello im Patty and this is my sister Liz we are death weapons and this is our meister Death the Kid." She said with a happy grin. He gingerly took her hand "They call me Nameless." He said in a whisper. "Well that wont do we will get you a real name if you come with us back to death city." Patty said with a smile. Nameless just had a confused look on his face which Kid recognised "I am the Grim Reaper i run Death Weapon Meister Academy or D.W.M.A for short I am a meister and Liz and Patty are my weapons. I think you would be a great addition to the school seeing as how you are Meister/Weapon Hybrid." Nameless eyed the trio then sat on the floor very confused, he had never heard of any this they were talking about but he also didnt question any of it, some part of his brain had accepted what was being said. "So what do you say young one?" Patty said trying to get a reaction out of him. "Im not young im 14 pretty lady." He said whispered looking up at her smile. He didnt really know how old he was but that was how old he felt. "You come to D.W.M.A and i will do all i can to uncover who you really are." Kid said turning around "Liz, Patty lets go he may need some time to think about it." Liz sighed and Patty gave Nameless a wink before the pair turned around and started to follow Kid. Nameless sat for just a moment longer than got up and ran towards the trio "When do we leave." he whispered and he grabbed Patty's hand. That had been one year ago he lived inside Death City at an apartment that Patty had gotten him, she felt a strong need to care for him. He still didnt have a name but it didnt really matter to him after all the only three people he had met in the city were Kid, Liz and Patty. He didnt go to D.W.M.A during his first year in the city Patty felt he was too young to start and she was very adamant about it, Kid had attempted to fight her on this but ended up dropping it after she off set the perfect symmetry in his room. He started at the Academy tomorrow and he needed to get some sleep but he felt compelled to stand on the roof and watch the stars. Eventually he got tired and went back inside to his bed, his apartment consisted of a small kitchen and living room and it had one bedroom and bathroom its was simple and had very little personality in it and that's the way he liked it the only thing extra he had in it other than the necessary furniture was a small photo of him and Patty on the day he arrived in the city. He picked up the photograph and smiled before setting it down and laying on his bed letting sleep take him.

**A/N This is my first story so be gentle but ill take all forms of criticism good or bad. I have this story almost completely written out but because I didn't have any internet I couldn't post it. let me know what you think and either way ill post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up and looked at his alarm clock 7:40 A.M 'Great im going to be late on the first day' He thought after all he had to be there at 8 A.M and it would take him roughly 10 minutes to get to the school and that was jogging at a brisk pace. So he threw on a black tank top and a pair of black and white basketball shorts, he had learned through his training with Kid that his weapon half was Brass Knuckles which he could change his fists, elbows, knees, and feet into an extremely hard metal. He could manipulate his elbows and knees to have some spikes on them although his hands and feet couldnt grow spikes the could have simple textures on them, he often made them look like a honeycomb structure. His training was to prepare him for going on missions with another meister and weapon depending on the situation. The training left him very fit so now at age 15 (he didnt know when his real birthday was so Patty decided that it was the day they met) he stood rather tall for his age at 5'11" he would tower over many kids his age, he weighed about 165lbs of hardened toned muscle. His hair which used to be long and unruly was now cut into a short mohawk which Patty dyed purple, he had no objections after all Patty had chose it for him. His once cold grey eyes had started to turn purple which would explain why Patty chose his hair color. He jogged slowly not really caring if he was late after all he was basically adopted by Patty, one of the Grim Reapers main weapons, he let out a small sigh. "Well Patty might punish me if im late so i guess id better hurry." He said to himself and started running faster making it there with 7 minutes to spare. Patty smiled seeing him from the window, the little boy who used to speak in whispers was now growing into a young man who spoke with confidence and passion in his voice. He walked through the doors and was about to let them shut behind he when he heard a distant voice squeak "Wait hold the door open please!" he pulled the door wide open and waited, a moment later a small girl ran through it and stopped panting hard. "Thank you i thought i was going to be late my first day." She said extending her hand "My name in Saphirre Sonja Star pleasure to meet you." He took her hand as he looked her over, she had long blue hair and baby blue eyes she stood at least 5" shorter than him and had a killer body, she wore white and blue ninja robes and her hair was in a pony tail. "Hi I dont have a real name so the people I know call me Nameless ." He explained before she could ask. "Nameless hmph would you like for me to think of a real name for you its the least i could do after you stopped me from being late." She said with a smile and wink. "Uh yeah i guess that would be fine." Nameless was now very curious as to what she would come up with. "So are you a weapon or meister?" She asked. "Im a Hybrid Brass Knuckle type that's what Lord Death told me i was." He said shrugging at the last part. "Hmph a Hybrid eh? Could you show me a little piece?" She asked rather quickly. "Yeah how much? i can change a fist or elbow or knee or foot." he said scratching his neck. "One of each and do it in your favorite way please." He changed his right hand into a brass knuckle with a honey comb pattern and his right elbow and knee turned metal and grew three small spikes on them and his shoe just seemed to harden in a honey comb pattern, all of his new changes were pitch black except the ridges of the honeycomb patters those were purple. Saphirre studied him for a couple minutes until the bell rang. "Shit." They said at the same time "Sorry gotta go to class" They said as the headed in the same direction and stopped in front of the same door Class New Moon. "No way this is your class?" They spoke in unison again as they stepped in a pink haired woman in a long black dress stood at the front of the class writing on the board and she turned to them "Ah finally you're here class let me introduce you to your new classmates this is Saphirre Star," a few kids whispered back and forth "She is the daughter of the famous meister Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki, she is a Meister." Saphirre pulled the woman down a little bit and whispered something in her ear. "Class she wishes to be treated like any normal student regardless of who her parents are please treat her kindly." The woman said while motioning Saphirre to take a seat then turned to Nameless. "Ah yes you must be the Brass Knuckle Type Hybrid Patty has been telling me about do you still go by Nameless?" She asked him to which he nodded "Ok class this is Nameless he is a Brass Knuckle Type Hybrid and-" She was cut off by Saphirre shouting "Black Honey Knuckles! That's your new name!" Nameless thought for a moment before nodding his head and giving a thumbs up. "That works for me." He said. The teacher just stood there for a moment as the students continued to gossip amongst themselves. "Ok then Black Honey Knuckles it is so treat him nicely." She then motioned for him to take a seat as well and immediately his eyes found Saphirre and she was eagerly waving him towards the empty seat next to her. "Ok class for those of you who do not know me i am Professor Crona." The teacher said then a black cartoonish figure popped out of her back. "And i am her black blood weapon Ragnarok nice to meet you all!" It said as Crona sighed and rubbed her shoulder. Some students were freaked out by this but quickly recovered and began whispering again. Saphirre looked and her new friend 'Mission 1 complete give him a real name check." She thought with a smile. "Well Black Honey Knuckles i dont think calling you that every time i want to speak to you is going to work so how about i just shorten it to Knuckles?" She said happily. "Well that does make sense I really do like the name though but Knuckles is fine." He said leaning back in his chair with a hint of sadness in his face. She blushed for a moment before seeing his face then the blush disappeared "Well we can see Lord Death about getting your name permanently changed to Black Honey Knuckles but call you Knuckles for short OK?" she said turning towards him leaning a little to close suddenly one of the kids next to her bumped her sending her lips to connect with Knuckles, the two didnt move for a few seconds but then backed away slowly looking into each others eyes both with a heavy blush on their faces. They turned back to listen to Cronas lecture with Ragnarok interrupting every once in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch time they awkwardly walked towards the cafeteria and got some food and they headed towards the front of the school to eat. They ate in silence till they heard a commotion behind them, they turned to see three boys holding weapons surrounding another boy holding a weapon. They rushed over as they stared to fight but as soon as they got to them the fight was over with now 6 boys on the floor unconsious and two identical boys standing in the center scratching their heads. They were twins obviously they had snow white hair and emerald eyes they wore identical green and red jackets and dark pants they both had beanies on but their hair stuck out under them. The boy on the rights beanie said {CHEW} on it and the one on the lefts said {BITE} "So uncool dad was right people would attack us just because we are mom and his kids." they said in unision before looking at the two new people who showed up. They sighed "Oh great more people who want to fight." they said together before the one on the left changed in to a fearsome looking scythe and as the other held him in a defensive position. "Woah woah woah there hold up." Saphirre said seeing Knuckles get into a defensive position as well. "First of all that was very impressive, second your partner looks really cool and third we were running over because we thought you needed help. Im Saphirre Sonja Star im a meister and this guy right next to me is a Brass Knuckle Type Hybrid I named him Black Honey Knuckles but you can call him Knuckles for short." She said extending her hand to the boy whos weapon quickly changed back causing Knuckles to lower his position and offer up a hand as well. "You mean you dont want to fight us because of who we are?" The twins said. "Uhm no mostly because I dont want to make any enemies especially two this strong and because i have no idea who you are, how about you knuckles?" Saphirre said as the boys took both offered hand and switched to the other persons hand. Knuckles just shook his head. "Oh well in that case im Louis Anthony Evans, Meister and this is my twin brother Leo Andrew Evans, Weapon our parents are the Great Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans and The Great Scythe Meister Maka Albarn." Both boys bowed. Knuckles looked at the boys beanies seeing how Louis' had {CHEW} and Leo's had {BITE} laughed out loud a little. "Whats so funny Knuckles?" Saphirre said elbowing him in the gut. "Oh just that the meisters beanie says {CHEW} and the weapons says {BITE}." Knuckles said stifling another laugh which cause the twins to laugh as well seeing the confusion on Saphirres face. After they laughed for a couple minutes she decided she needed to know what was so funny. "Ok guys just whats so funny about that?" She questioned the twins but Knuckles spoke up "Uh guys let me start this and if im wrong correct me. OK?" He said receiving nods from the twins. "Ok so their dad is Soul "Eater" Evans and they both have words that have to do with eating on their beanies weapon having bite and meister having chew right? Well a person has to bite before they can chew right? so the weapon is the bite and the meister chews. Do you get why its funny?" Saphirre was quiet for a minute but the twins looked at eachother before looking at Knuckles "Sounds about right. Thats cool no one other than our parents got that." Leo said as all three boys grinned dumbly. Saphirre finally sighed loudly looking at the group. "I get it now but it would be really awkward for me to laugh alone this late after the joke." She said sighing again which only cause the boys to burst into laughter again which after a moment Saphirre joined them. A couple minutes later they all calmed down when they heard the bell signaling class rang again. Louis spoke up "Well we'd better get to class our mother would MAKA CHOP us if we missed the second half of school too see you guys later." with that they ran off before Saphirre could ask them what class they were in and Knuckles just put his arm on her shoulder and led her back to class. They walked into class seeing Louis and Leo along with a new kid they didnt know standing next to Professor Crona. He wore a a grey and white lab coat that looked like peices of cloth stitched together and it had a large gold lightning bolt on the back and a smaller one on his heart, he had black pants that had golden lines stitched into them. She was introducing them to the class and had just finished with Louis and Leo who turned to the door when they saw their new friends rush to their seats trying to be sneaky. "Ok class this is our last new student his name is Ein Stein he is a meister like his dad, Professor Stein and his mother is Death Sycthe Marie Mjolnir. Please make him feel welcome." He walked towards the seats without Crona saying a word and took and empty seat infront of Knuckles right inbetween Leo and Louis who decided this was the best way to get to know the new kid. As soon as they were about to talk Professor Crona spoke "Louis, Leo im sure you have heard stories from your grandfather Spirit but if you speak out of turn in my class that will be detention and a phone call to your mother. She and i go way back got it?" Louis and Leo quickly shut their mouths as others students began to snicker. "That goes for all of you Lord Death wouldnt question me if i put all of you in detention!" Ragnarok shouted as he sprung from Cronas back. Everyone who was talking shut up which caused Knuckles to laugh quietly. Ragnarok shot him a cold glare which only cause Knuckles to laugh louder he couldnt help It a cartoonish looking weapon with x's for eyes and a weird voice yelling at him seemed very comical after all he had heard stories of Ragnarok from Pattu and how he used to look and sound he seemed scary back then but now he was not fearful of it just amused yet he did respect the partnership and power the black blood gave them. Soon the last bell rang but as the students were getting up to leave an announcement came through "Meisters Saphirre Star, Louis Evans and Ein Stein, Weapon Leo Evans and Hybrid Nameless please come to the Death Room." Knuckles was certain he heard a loud crash at the end of the announcement. 'Patty must of gave Lord Death a pretty good hit' He thought as he walked with his friends and Ein Stein. 'Weird name i guess i think the only reason his first name is german for one is to make it sound like Einstein eh it works for the kid though.' The group reached the room and walked in everyone was suprised to see their parents in the room, well except Knuckles he had no parents. The famous Soul Eater Evans was on the ground with a rectangluar mark on his head and blood poured from it. Louis and Leo took one look at their mother and knew they were in trouble by the way she hit the spine of he book into her other hand. Saphirre ran and gave her mother a huge before her dad wrapped he in an even bigger huge "Saphirre! Are you going to be a bigger star than me someday?" He questioned his daughter. "Oh yes daddy im going to surpass the one who surpassed GOD!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and he set her down. Ein looked at his mother who smiled brightly and then to his father who twisted the screw in his head and gave a thumbs up. Looking at his mother he was glad he had gotten most of his physical traits from her and although his mental and emotion sides he had gotten from his dad he couldnt be happier. Knuckles had his head down after seeing how happy everyone, well minus Louis and Leo, was to see their parents. Suddenly he was scooped up into a big hug by Patty as she kissed his cheek repeatedly, he didnt fight it he simply returned the hug and she let him down. They both laughed as Lord Death stepped forward. "Ok Students you are getting your first mission. now i will tell you how you will be set up. Louis and Leo for obvious reasons of course quick attacks, Ein and Saphirre for leads because they can attack with their soul wave lengths and Nameless as an inbetween because he is a hybrid and can easily control his powers. Now before i tell you your mission is there anything else?" Kid asked the youngsters. "Uh yes i have a real name now Saphirre gave it to me it's Black Honey Knuckles but call me Knuckles for short." Knuckles said beaming a shy smile towards Saphirre which didnt go unnoticced by Black Star who jumped at him. "So pretty boy you trying to make a move on my daughter huh? well you're going to have to get throu-" He was cut short but a book cracking his skull leaving him in the same position Soul was in. Tsubaki handed Maka her book back with a thank you then she looked at Knuckles and smiled warmly. "Great now that that is settled Namel- i mean Knuckles i may have found a lead as to who your parents where its a long shot but i think its worth it, as for the rest of you this will be good expirience out in the field, Knuckles has been on many low ranked solo missions already and as for the leader for now that will be Ein. Your mission will start early in the morning just meet at the train station at 5 A.M. You are dismissed." Knuckles smile dropped and was replaced by sadness. Louis and Leo groaned at the thought of waking up earlier than their usual 7:30 A.M. Saphirre and Ein walked to their respective parents and headed home but not after Saphirre ran to Knuckles and gave him a big hug promising him to make him a breakfast tomorrow which brought a smile to his saddened face but quickly faded when she was out of sight. Patty pulled him into a big hug "Its ok everything will be fine youll find the answers eventually. Stay strong and remember no matter what i love you." She comforted him knowing all of the previous 20 missions he had been sent on came up with nothing. "Thanks Patty i love you too." He said on the verge of tears.


	4. Chapter 4

He headed back to his apartment in deep thought, he knew he wouldnt be able to sleep good tonight it always happened when Lord Death had found a lead so tonight would be no exception or so he thought. Just as he was about to head up to the roof his phone rang. "This is Black Honey Knuckles just Knuckles for short though." He said as he picked up the phone. "Uhm can you come over?" It was Saphirres voice on the other line. "Uh yeah sure whats up..wait how do you... uh never mind ill be over as soon as i can where do you live?" He asked dropping some less important questions for later, there was a tone in her voice that made her sound like she was about to cry. She told him where her house was and he said he could get there in 20 minutes. He looked at the clock 6:27 P.M. The trip took him 10 as he sprinted at full speed to get there. He was about to knock when i throwing star stuck into the door barely missing his head but he turned and there was no one there so he pulled the ninja star and knocked on the door. Tsubaki answered "Oh Knuckles come in please Saphirre is waiting for you right this way." she led him to a large blue door and he knocked, the door swung open a moment later and he was wrapped up in a powerful hug before he knew it. As quickly as it happened it ended and she pulled him it no her room slamming the door, and ran and sat on her bed patting next to her so he could sit. He was suprised to say the least the room looked almost as empty as his except she had numerous medals and trophies everywhere but other than that there wasnt any personality in the room. She wore a large blue shirt and baggy blue sweats. He wore a black skin tight underarmour and black basketball shorts. "Hey this throwing star hit the door next to my head before i knocked would you know whos it is?" Knuckles said handing her the shuriken. He could see her face redden quickly he thought she had done it as a prank he was about to laugh when she jumped up and screamed "MOM!" and in moments Tsubaki appeared in the room with Black Star right next to her. "Dad threw this at Knuckles head when he came to the door!" she said tossing the shuriken to Tsubaki who caught it and with an angry glace looked towards Black Star who wahooed and dissapeared from the room. Tsubaki looked at her and sighed "Ill tak care if this please Knuckles dont thing badly of him he is just being overly protective she is the only person who he thinks will surpass him." She bowed and turned but Knuckles spoke "Oh never Mrs. Tsubaki i understand id feel the same way if i had a daughter just like yours, actually i think i can see that she already will surpass him." He said with a smile as Tsubaki continued out kof the room her smile comically big. "Did i say something wrong she didnt reply and just walked out." Knuckles said turning to look at his friend who pressed her lips to his as soon as he finished talking. "Nope you didnt say anything wrong at all." Saphirre said with a blush creeping across her face. A few hours later she looked at the clock it was already 1 A.M. She and Knuckles had been up watching scary movies and eating snacks but he eventually fell asleep at 11:30 P.M. His head was in her lap and she shifted so she could lay down as well with his head still in her lap. 'Perfect just perfect' she thought as she drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

ch5  
Knuckles ran through the empty warehouse chasing someone or something that had jumped down and slashed at him before dissapearing again. Finally he came to a bright heavily decorated protion of the warehouse,Looking around for the thing that had attacked him. 'Definatly not human there is no way, those eyes were that of a demon.' He though. The lights started to flicker and suddenly they all turned off except the one he was standing under. "So young one you think you can get passed me?" The voice was dripping with anger. "I will defeat you monster whether you are a kishin egg or a witch i will take your soul." He shouted defiantly. He scanned the shadows around him until he saw tose eyes peircing red and bright as a candle flickering ever so slightly. He cut his breath short fearing that like a candle any uneccicary wind out blow it out extinguishing his chances to take this soul and gain what ever information it had along with it. He changed his hands and feet and put a triangle pattern on them and grew only a single spike on each elbow and knee, he wanted to be quick and precise with his attacks. He wanted to wound it and get any information he could before absorbing its soul and sorting through the clouded distortion of memories. he had found he could do that on the first mission Kid sent him on he was to kill a brand new kishin egg and return as quickly as possible. The monster stepped from the shadows, it was tall at least 7' and thin as a twig, it had long sharp claws on its hands and feet. Its teeth reminded him of a crocodile all different sizes and shapes. The whole figure, despite being in the light, was drapped in black shadows rolling off of it like smoke. The creature twitched and instantly Knuckles was on him as quick as he could, a six punch combo ended by an uppercut followed by a spinning elbow to its face sending it flying back into the shadows and him running right to it. The creature was slow getting up shaking its head spitting out a couple teeth , it looked up in time to feel a spiked knee connect with its chest and a double handed punch sent its head to the floor with a sickening crack. Knuckles stood over it waiting for it to make its move but none came it only spoke "Oh so famous namless your reputation did not lie, fast and powerful and you never go easss..." before it dissolved into a kishin egg. He mentally slapped himself for not holding back while the kishin egg floated there for a moment before Knuckles cocked his right arm back and swung at it and as soon as the hit connected the kishin egg was absorbed into his fist. Suddenly laughter filled the room and every kishin he had killed was standing in the dim light surrounding him, then they lunged and claws, teeth, and blades of all kinds peirced his flesh. He woke up with a frightening scream "NNNOOOOO!" he panted trying to calm himself down. "Black Honey Knuckles listen to me!" Saphirre screamed as she slapped him causing him to slowly look at her. "Oh my god Knuckles ive been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" she said wrapping him in a hug. 'What the hell whats she doing in my room and why did she hit me?' he thought "You scared the shit out of me Knuckles why did you scream?" She asked pulling back and looking into his eyes. Suddenly it all came back to him rushing over and staying up watching movies and eating snacks. "Yeah sorry about that it was uh nightmare i have the quite often." He said putting his head down as he slipped off her bed . She looked at the clock then back to him "Well you can tell me about it later, promise me you will? and we need to get to the train station its almost 4:30." She said jumping off of her bed wrapping him in another hug. His arms slowly came aroung he body returning the hug. "I promise." he said. "Ahem." Black Stars voice startled them both, breaking the hug Knuckles looked at him and Tsubaki behind him nodding her head towards the door, Knuckles understanding what she was getting at looked at Saphirre. "Hey Saphirre i need to go get my clothes after all i didnt plan on staying the night so im alittle unprepared ill meet you at the train station OK? alright uh bye." Knuckles said running past Black Star and Tsubaki out of the room and towards the front door. Black Star started to laugh unaware that his wife was right behind him "Did you see how fast he ran when he saw me probably couldnt handle being in my presence any longer." He said looking at his daughter who rolled her eyes. "Mom please get dad out of my room i need to get dressed." Saphirre more or less asked her mom who smiled. Black Star froze when he found out Tsubaki was behind him face frozen in a laugh. Tsubaki grabbed him by the collar "Black Star we need to have a long talk,just you and me." she said grabbing his collar and dragging him out of the room before closing the door. Saphirre could hear her fathers faint pleas and screams but ignored them as she got dressed last night still fresh in her mind. 'He rushed over as soon as i called him he stayed up with me and we watched movies. I didnt tell him its because i was nervous but i think he could tell something was wrong after all he didnt leave he fell asleep on my bed with me.' She blushed as she pulled her clothes closer to her body. "OK get it together girl." She said slapping her cheeks a few times she finished getting ready in her usual attire before rushing out the door. Knuckles made it home almost as fast as he made it to her house he jumped into a quick shower and got dressed, he opted for a cutoff red jacket with a white tank top under it and baggy black sweat shorts. He looked at the clock he had about 15 minutes to get to the train station and he figured he could pick up something to eat on the way. He reached the train station with 2 minutes to spare and two big bags of food, he spotted his group boarding the train and ran to join them. As soon as they got inside "Hey guys you hungry?" He asked Ein, Louis and Leo while holding the bag in his left hand up which was quickly snatch by Leo who looked inside and back up grinning. "Thanks knuckle man i mean it." Leo said as he reached in and grabbed a couple breakfast sandwiches and passed it to his brother and then to Ein who both thanked him. He walked up to Saphirre "Hey you hungry?" he asked her seeing her rub her stomach. "Yeah i forgot to eat and make you a breakfast." She said with a sad tone. "You can pay me back some other time then and besides i didnt think you would have anytime to make food or even think about it. I was so nervous for my first mission i forgeot to eat dinner and breakfast luckily Patty packed me a lunch." He said remembering that day as he handed her the bag. Saphirre looked in and grabbed a little tray of pancakes and some syrup. Knuckles smiled, he had hoped she would want pancakes he reached in and grabbed a larger try with pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon. He looked at Saphirre and grinned holding out his bacon to her, she smiled and took it biting into a peice.


	6. Chapter 6

ch6  
The train ride was long and boring but they kept each other busy playing games, the twins favorite game was whos-who, they would both go into the bathroom and take off their beanies before coming out saying "Whos-Who?" Saphirre and Knuckles had no idea but Ein guessed it right everytime,after the 10th consecutive time they asked him how he knew and he just shrugged "No clue im just good at guessing i guess." Ein said which cause the twins to groan "Grandpa Spirit used to tell us stories of your dad." Leo said to Ein, who leaned forward "Oh really tell me a few." Ein said with a smile. Louis and Leo took turns sharing stories to which Ein would either nod or shake his head. Knuckles and Saphirre had falled asleep in their seat her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. The trains brakes screeched as the kids lurched forwards a little but enough to wake Saphirre up who looked at how she shad been sleeping and blushed before scooting away causing Knuckles to wake up. Blinking he looked at Ein "How long was i out?" He asked the meister. "About 5 hours." Ein said after checking the clock. "5 hours? so how long was the train ride?" He asked again. "About 8 hours all together i think." Ein said counting on his fingers. They got off the train and Knuckles recognised where he was "This is the town i lived in before Lord Death brought me to the city." He said with a heavy sigh "And i bet i know where the lead is supposed to be." he looked at his group of friends, he had never had any when he lived here but a year later and he came back with four of them. "So Ein did Lord Death tell you where to start looking or do we have to start on our own?" Knuckles asked Ein after all he was the mission leader. "Yes he said it was an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town." Ein replied to which Knuckles cringed he had hoped it wouldnt be that building after all that was the one he lived in since he could remember. The group saw his reacting but Ein quickly led Louis and Leo away before they could ask but Saphirre stood next to Knuckles and took his hand in hers and with a reassuring smile and squeeze on his hand his smile returned. They reached to warehouse less than an hour later, they had been asking questions trying to get some answers. They had stopped at the baker because Knuckles wanted to see if the bakers wife who gave him bread was still there, he asked the baker and he toold him that his wife was killed the year before and they still hadnt found the killer and after a quick stop to her grave they headed on. The group didnt question Knuckles this whole time but Saphirre held his hand the whole way thinking that if she let go something would happen to him. They entered the building and Knuckles subconsiously led them to where he used to sleep only to find two children, a boy and a girl, chained to the wall. Quickly Ein rushed over and checked their pulses "They're alive but unconsious help he get them down." He shouted to the twins, Leo Quickly changed his hand and cut the chains so Louis and Ein could grab them. As soon as the kids were in their arms they all heard a sinister laugh "So i have 5 more snacks fall into my trap. Im going to kill you boys before I eat the girls HAHAHAHA" The voice chilled everyone but Knuckles to the core. "Louis, Leo take Saphirre and the children out of here Ein and I will hold him off. GO NOW!" He shouted. The twins nodded but Saphirre spoke "No Knuckles you will need us." "No Saphirre those kids need you more than we do right Ein?" He said looking to the meister on his right. Ein nodded "Knuckles is right Saphirre you need to protect those kids now go." He said looking into the shadows searching for a soul wave length. Saphirre ran next to Louis and Leo who each had a child in their arms, when a tall lengthy shape jumped infront of them trying to stop their path. Saphirre reacted out of instinct and hit the figure with a soul wave length attack causeing it to move out of the way letting them continue. "AARRGG I deal with you in a minute little girl." The voice said again causing a chill to run down her spine but she ran faster causing Louis and Leo to pick up the pace as well. As soon as the trio was out of sight the figure slunk down to where Ein and Knuckles stood. Knuckles frozen this was the figure from his nightmares, Ein noticed Knuckles shaking out of his peripherials. "Knuckles whats wrong?" Ein said quietly. "Its him the one from my nightmares." Knuckles said clenching his jaw. Ein saw the fear in his eyes and started thinking. "Knuckles can you change into your weapon form fully?" he asked. "Ive tried it a couple times before but no one could weild me so i couldnt take full form." Knuckles said taking a step back. "I am my fathers son I will be able to weild you hurry change." Ein said reaching a hand to Knuckles and the figure creeped forward. Knuckles took Eins hand and changed in a flash of light, causing the kishin to stop for a moment. Ein looked at his hands they were covered by a strange black metal that looked like gauntlets and his feet had metal boots, he had black metal elbow and knee pads and all the peices were connected by a purple chain that clung to his body. "Wow Knuckles this is incredible." Ein said feeling the almost weightlessness of the weapon. "Yeah but can you attack with me?" Knuckles said unsure of this working. "Leave everything to me Knuckles just maintain your wave length." Ein said while running towards the kishin who was equally suprised by his speed as Ein was. Ein lunged with a knee and elbow out gathering a soul wave length attack in them and as they connected it was as if time froze and a bright ball of purple and grey energy expanded from the focal point of the attack till it completely engulfed them. As soon as the ball started to dissapate the kishin was sent flying into a wall "Wow Ein that was awesome ive never felt that kind of energy before." Knuckles said. "Thats because im the child of the greatest meister to ever graduate from D.W.M.A and a Death Scythe." Ein said with a grin. The kishin stood and howled shaking the warehouse, Ein just stood there until there was a howl in the distance that started to get closer until a second and third kishin stood next to the first. "Uh Ein?" "I know Knuckles lets go soul resonance." Ein and Knuckles wave lengths started to shake and grow in perfect harmony until another light shone from them. The light ended abruptly to reveal Ein covered in full body black metal armour and had purple spikes jutting from his fists, elbows, knees and feet. "So this is soul resonance?" Ein said. "Wait what? you've never done this before?" Knuckles said to Ein. "Nope never but you neither?" "Of course not "Einstein" ive never had someone weild me before!" Knuckles retorted. "Well lets use it before something happens." Ein spoke softly. "Yeah lets get em." Knuckles voice faded out as a purple and grey sphere of energy erupted from them knocking the kishins back a step before Ein jumped at them ripping one in half with a spiked punch to the chest ripping down. He turned and kneed the center one in the chest brinnging his elbow onto its head, he focused his soul wave length in his fist and shot a beam of purplish-grey light into the last kishin who burst into flames and dissapeared quickly. All three kishins turned into kishin eggs and floated there. Knuckles changed back and stood next to Ein "Damn that was intense man." "I know what you mean Knuckles well claim your souls." "Alright!" Knuckles said throwing a quick jab to each absorbing them on contact. "24, 25, 26!" Ein stepped back and put a hand on his shoulder pulling him away. They walked back to the area the kids were chained up and Knuckles sat down on the makeshift bed he had put together all those years ago. "I cant beleive its still here after 1 year." he said with a sigh. "This is where you lived isnt it Knuckles thats why Lord Death didnt tell you and why you hesitated when we got off of the train?" Ein said kneeling infront of his friend. "Yeah its just i never had anyone care for me here other than the bakers wife who would give me bread here and there and the day Lord Death, Patty and Liz found me i felt like i could have someone who did, Patty bought me an apartment in the city and over saw all my training she is the closest thing to a mother i have ever had. then the first day of school i made four friends and then having to come back here its alot to take in at once." knuckles was on the verge of tears. "Hey Knuckles it ok come on lets go see where Saphirre and the twins ran off to with those kids." Ein said standing up, Knuckles stood quickly "Go ill meet you at the train station as soon as i can i need to do something." Ein nodded knowing what his friend wanted to do and walked off. Knuckles clenched his fist and slammed into the walls cracking them, he continued his assault until the entire corner of the room lay in a pile of rubble and he walked off towards the train station.


End file.
